Irony
by Princess Kakarotto
Summary: Story told from Bulla's POV; oneshot


**_DISCLAIMER: DBZ AND ITS CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME._**

* * *

"You look beautiful.."

"You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen."

I smile curtly as my make up artist continued to give me pleasant comments regarding my looks. I stare at the mirror and gaze at my own reflection.

She was right. I look beautiful.

My groom would be mesmerized once he sees me.

My groom...

My smile fades as I think of my soon to be husband, Goten.

Goten. Second son of my father's former rival, my mother's long time bestfriend and... the man who thought and showed me how to love and be loved in return.

My heart cringed when I thought of him.

Goku...

I know he is already there, along with his family, waiting for me to arrive. After all, the groom and his family should be the first ones to arrive at the church during a wedding ceremony, right? I also knew that this time, the guests, consisting mostly of our friends, are already starting to arrive. By the time I get there, the church must already be full of people.

I keep quiet as I ponder on my thoughts. Do I even want to get there?

Once I do, I will officially belong to Goten. And Goku is officially going to be my father in law.

Can I really push myself to marry a man whom I do not even love? Or rather, can I really marry the man who is the son of the man that I love?

Is it even right for me to marry Goten, when I am carrying his soon to be brother or sister in my womb?

Surely, Goten would know that my baby isn't his once it's born. This baby would surely reek of Saiyan energy, being that I am a half Saiyan and Goku is a full one. Yes, the baby might look like him, for Goten used to be the spitting image of his father when he was young, but still, he would know that he is not the father. Why, he hasn't even touched me ever since he became my fiancé.

I was a virgin, until Goku came into the picture.

I close my eyes as I remember the night when my child was probably conceived. Goku had just come back from training with the Gods along with my dad, and he was very needy when he finally saw me. He couldn't wait to kiss me, touch me, and make love to me, and he seemed to have totally forgotten that he is now a powerful Super Saiyan God who could crush me even by just using his hands.

Bruises came along with the lovemarks that he left me that night. After our session, I felt weak, drained of all my energy that all I wanted to do the next day is to lie down in bed.

I didn't even make it to the office. I called up my secretary and informed her that I couldn't come.

Nevertheless, I loved it. Every second of it.

Goku was so passionate that night, like it was the last time that he would make love to me. He was in a haste, but I could feel his gentleness. I could feel him doing his best to restrain himself so he wouldn't hurt me as much as possible.

But that's not all.

That was also the night when he finally said to me the words that I have been wanting to hear from him for a long time.

He told me that he loved me as he neared his edge.

He whispered it in my ear, along with the moans and grunts that came from him as he spilled himself inside me.

His voice was raspy and shaky, as he convulsed from his release, but I heard everything clear.

He loved me, more than he had loved his former wife.

He loved me more that anything.

And I knew he was telling the truth, for when I met his gaze, I saw tears glittering at the corners of his eyes.

I had never seen Goku cry before. Not even when he is faced with a great threat.

Not even when Chichi, his wife, had died several years ago.

I had never seen him cry until that night when he confessed to me as we made love.

After that night, we became closer than before. No one ever suspected us because I was about to marry Goten, and they thought that me being close to Goku is a good thing, for he is to become my father in law very soon.

Until this day came.

This day, when I will finally be a part of their family.

There's no escaping now.

I will be Goten's wife, and I will have to forget my love for Goku.

But my child... our child...

Goku deserves to know.

He deserves to know that he will become a father once more.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in." I said softly.

The door opened, and my mom and dad rushed in. Contrary to what I had expected, they wore serious expressions on their faces.

"Bulla, we have to talk." Dad started.

I paled, thankfully I had my make up on, so they didn't see. Dad sounded serious. And Mom didn't speak a word.

What is happening?

Did they find out about me and Goku?

Did my dad sense that I have Goku's third child in me?

"I don't know how to tell you this, but Goten... he..." Mom trailed off.

My eyes widened. "He what, Mom?"

Dad clenched his jaw. "He left. Gohan found a letter on his bed saying that he couldn't come to your wedding. Nobody knows where he is, or where he went, but he indicated in his letter that he eloped with some other woman." He said.

I just sat there, eyeing my parents.

I suddenly didn't know what to feel.

Goten left?

He... wouldn't marry me anymore?

"Gohan kept apologizing, but we told him that it's not his fault. I didn't know what Goten was thinking. I mean, how could he have let everything go this far? He could have cancelled the wedding even before we held your engagement party. Now what are we going to tell the guests?" My mother said worriedly.

Dad just looked at me and didn't say anything. He seemed to be studying me.

"Goten... is he really not marrying me?" I asked once more.

Mom eyed me with pity.

"No sweetheart. I'm sorry, I know you're still in shock. But your wedding won't push through anymore."

I nodded.

"Come on, Vegeta. We have to go and tell the guests that the wedding is off. Bulla can just stay here. She doesn't need to come so she would be spared from all the humiliation." Mom said as she left my room, with Dad following her.

I was left alone once more, staring at my own reflection.

Goten is not marrying me anymore.

I wouldn't have to worry about him finding out that I am having his father's child.

And Goku...

What could be in store for us now that Goten has backed out into marrying me and making me his wife?

Could we finally be together? Chichi is long since dead, and now, Goten had chosen another woman to be his wife.

So, does that mean that we have our own chance to forever, as what we have always wanted and dreamed of?

I didn't know what to think. My head started spinning as I began to see stars. I felt as if I'm falling... falling fast. And there's no one to catch me as I fall.

The last thing I heard was my make up artist calling for me.

"Miss Bulla!"

After that, everything went black.

* * *

 _ **END**_


End file.
